


Pressure

by Hiway202



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on FictionPress.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: A drabble about the writing pressures of a girl.





	Pressure

The writer sat on her bed. She had her laptop on her lap and a fanfiction was open on the screen. She was stressed. She had thirty-three fanfictions started on her account. And everyone was begging her to finish them.

It was hard. She had school to do, plus she was going to start taking college classes so she could get into a better college for when she graduated.

The Danny Phantom fanfictions sat uncompleted on her laptop. Some of the had eight thousand hits and others just one thousand. Some of them had twenty-eight reviews in two chapters.

This may not seem like a lot, but it was a lot to her and she felt like she needed to keep up with it.

And her YouTube videos. She needed to edit more Danny Phantom music videos, but she needed the clips and she didn't have good enough internet to upload them.

Her first video had over fifteen thousand views.

The girl just wished she wasn't so pressured to work on her stories. Or her videos. But, that was never going to happen.

So she wrote a story about how pressured she felt.

And put it on fiction press.

**Author's Note:**

> And now on AO3. :P


End file.
